Golden Wings of a Goddess
by 10thetenthmuse10
Summary: Skye was a normal girl... mutant. But when she crashes into Olympus (and Apollo's heart) she finds out she is so much more. OC/Apollo. One-Shot


"Mom, I'm going for a fly!" I yelled to my mom after closing my Calculus 2 book. All the numbers and letters were swimming in my head and I needed a break from homework. Yeah, I said _fly_. And I'm not talking about flying in an airplane. I mean flying with wings, given to me by sick, twisted scientists when I was not even born. My mom died after giving birth and by dad was never around, he apparently died on an airplane, so my mom was my adoptive mom, who took me in after I escaped. The Whitecoats (evil scientists named for white lab coats) did not care because I was one of 100 and probably have not even noticed that I have been missing for over 4 years. I am now 16, and living the life. Straight A student, popular enough, pretty with my curly chocolate brown hair and startling blue eyes and a nice house with a rich family. My life could not get any better. Until it all fell apart. Back to the time when I started, it was the last day of finals and I was cramming with all my might. But a girl needs a break, so I went to the roof and flew straight up until I was high enough to be mistaken for a bird. It was all going well until I crashed into a floating city, however. It was huge with white columns and fountains, and all this other fancy stuff. I crashed into what appeared to be a palace made of gold. I think I broke an arm, given the sickening crunch and the burst of pain from my right forearm. This sucks; I thought to myself, I'm right handed. Then I heard footsteps with my raptor hearing and got into a fighting position with my right arm dangling at my side. I was expecting a burly wrestler or some other body guard, not a gorgeous guy whom I instantly fell in love with. I dropped my arm and awkwardly said, "Umm… hi?" I had already pulled my wings in, but was surprised when he walked to my side and grabbed my broken arm. "Hi. I'm Apollo. What's your name? Your arm is broken." "First of all my name is Skye and yeah, I know my arm is broken. I'm not stupid!" Then he did the weirdest thing. His hands started glowing and he chanted in a language I never heard before but understood perfectly. The next second my arm was perfectly healed, and he started pulling my out of his house, castle, whatever. "Where we going?" I whined until we got to our destination, what appeared to be a throne room. "Come on, Skye. I think I know who your parents are. And if I'm right, which I usually am, they're in here and you're a…never mind." And then we walked in, me trailing behind him, to a room with two people in it, bickering about their lost daughter or something. "Zeus, Hera!" hmm… those names sound familiar from history, oh! Greek History, is this Olympus? "I think I may have found your daughter, the one that went missing 16 years ago."

"What?" "Are you sure" "It can't be" "but, wait, look at her. She has your eyes, Zeus, and my hair. But why is she so tall? Anarinia, is that you" this came from Hera. " I… I don't know. I never had a name. I was always called B-56 G until I named myself Skye. But that name sound really familiar and you look like I could be closely related to me. But I could never by your daughter. My dad died in an airplane crash and my mom died in childbirth. And… I'm a freak." "This is our daughter. And you are not a freak" Zeus said caringly. I stared hard at him and slowly unfurled my wings. "Yes, I am!" I exclaimed, "And my adoptive mother is probably wondering where I am." They looked at my wings, but then Apollo, who I had almost forgotten was there said, "Here, eat this" and handed me a lemon square. "Okay?" I half questioned as I bit into it. It tasted amazing, like the special cake my mom always would make when it was my birthday. As soon as I had finished it, I felt… amazing. Like I could do anything because I was so insanely powerful. I noticed a faint glow and looked around, only to look and find out that I was the one glowing. I looked at my wings and saw that they had become a solid gold color and shone when in the light. Apollo grinned and said, "All hail Anarinia, goddess of lightning, mutants, and demigods, Heir to Olympus" My vision became blurry. "So, I'm a goddess?" "Yes. And you have are going to become the queen of Olympus one you are married by your 18th birthday." Then everything went black. I awoke to the same golden walls I had crashed into. I sat up and rushed to a mirror. My brown hair was now perfectly shiny and reached to my mid-waist and my blue eyes were an exact match of my dad Zeus's. my dad Zeus. I rushed out and ran smack into Apollo. We fell to the ground with my on top of him. I blushed and quickly got off. "Umm… sorry about that. I wasn't looking." He stared into my eyed and I was captured by his light blue ones. He leaned forward and "Apollo!" We jumped apart and blushed. "Oh, my sister, Artemis is here. Let's go meet her" I grinned as we started walking, and grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers through his. His face grew red and I asked, "so, what was it about me getting married before turning 18?" "Umm, you inherit the throne of Olympus when you are 18, but only if you agree to an arranged marriage." "To who?" "Umm… me." I grinned and pressed my lips to his cheek. "I won't mind that. We could get married today, if you want"


End file.
